Betrayed by Those he Loved
by INEEDALIVE
Summary: What will happen when Percy is betrayed by his 'friends? Will he find a new family? Will a certain goddess help him? Or will he fall into depression. PercyxArtemis, ThaliaxNico, JasonxOC. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Reward**

I'm on my way to meet my beautiful girlfriend at Olympus. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Perseus Jackson, the hero of Olympus. I have jet black hair and sea-green eyes. My father is Poseidon, the sea god of the Greeks. Yes, they are real. My beautiful girlfriend is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Olympus' new architect. She has blonde hair and stormy gray eyes. I'm on my way to Olympus to receive a reward. The gods are probably gonna offer me godhood again, but again I will turn it down and I know Annabeth will too.

I walk into the lobby of the Empire State Building. "I need the key to the 600th floor." I said to the guy sitting at the desk.

"There is no 600th floor kid." he replied

"You say that, yet I've saved Olympus twice." I said to him not really wanting to boast. I just wanted to see the look on his face when I told him that. It was priceless. He handed over the key card, and I laughed the whole time. When I got to Olympus I made my way to the throne room. The box in my pocket was getting a bit heavy. I was going to propose to Annabeth during the after-party.

~~~~~~Time Skip To The Reward Ceremony~~~~~~~

"Jason Grace," Zeus bellowed. "We have decided to offer you godhood, my son."

"What about Piper?" he replied. "I can't just leave her."

"We offer her the same." Zeus said with a proud look in his eye.

Piper walked up and took Jason's hand and whispered in his ear. They turned to Zeus and Jason said "We accept."

"Very well then. Stand still, this may tingle," Zeus said as he blasted Jason and Piper with a bright light. When he was done, I saw Jason and Piper collapse on the floor. "Apollo, take my son and his soon-to-be wife to the infirmary." Zeus said.

"Yes, father," Apollo replied. He and the new gods flashed out, only for him to reappear a few seconds later.

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus yelled. I stepped forward. "Yet again here we are offering you godhood which you will probably turn down for a different reward, am I right?" he asked.

"Yes, you are correct, Zeus." I replied

"Very well, what is your wish?" Zeus asked nonchalantly.

"I wish for Hades and Hestia to have their thrones restored to them." I told him.

"It is done," my father said. A black Stygian obsidian throne appeared next to Zeus' and a fiery reddish-orange throne appeared next to Artemis'. Hades flashed into the black throne and Hestia appeared in the fiery one.

"Thank you, Perseus," Hestia said to me.

"You're welcome Lady Hestia," I replied.

"Annabeth Chase," Zeus bellowed. "We offer you godhood as well. Do you accept?"

"Yes, I accept," she said without hesitation. All of a sudden my head started hurting. Bad. Within 10 seconds I collapsed. The last thing I remembered was Apollo carrying me into the infirmary tent.


	2. Chapter 2 Realization

**Chapter 2 Realization**

When I passed out, I appeared in a throne room similar to the Olympians'. Except the gods and goddess who surrounded me surprised me. There was Nyx, the primordial goddess of night, Erebus, the primordial god of darkness, Aether, primordial of light, Ananke, primordial of destiny, Chronus, primordial of time, Eros, primordial of love, Hemera, primordial of the day, Phanes, primordial of birth, Pontus, primordial god of the sea, Tartarus, primordial of the pit, Thalassa, primordial goddess of the sea, Ouranus, primordial of the sky, an angry, sleeping Gaia, and Chaos father of the universe. When I realized this I immediately bowed.

"Rise, young hero," Chaos said. "If anything we need to now to you."

"Why?" I asked. I was confused. Why would the primordials need to bow to me?

"Beacause you have awoken me with your selfless act. By turning down godhood for restoring Hades and Hestia their thrones, you have awoken me," Chaos said to me.

'Great,' I thought. 'Another crazy god that wants to destroy the world.'

He must have been reading my mind, because he said, "I do not wish to destroy the world, Perseus. Only Gaia does."

"So, why did you call me here?" I asked.

"We wish to bless and train you," Erebus said. He must have seen the shocked look on my face because he just chuckled. That chuckled then quickly had the whole room except me laughing.

"Why would you do that?" I asked, still surprised.

"Because you were the only one that defeated me in battle, young Perseus," Gaia said. "Others just postponed me from awakening. You, you defeated me. You also showed selflessness and loyalty. You turned down being a god, and most likely an Olympian. All for a girl who left you first chance she got. That was loyalty."

"Wait a minute," I say, really freaked out. "Who are you and what have you done with Gaia?"

"Perseus, you earned my respect when you defeated me," she replied. "I wish to bless you, if you accept?"

"I guess I accept," I replied, unsure what would happen. Gaia put out her hand and blasted me with a bright energy. When the blast hit me I felt at peace with the earth. Like I could control every bit of it. I felt my power as earth shaker increase by tenfold.

"Me next," Hemera said. I was blasted by another bright light. When she was done I noticed I was faintly glowing. I could also see through the dark of the room. I focused the energy into my hand and a small ball of light appeared.

"I guess this is our turn," Erebus said, as he and Nyx blasted me. When they were done, I noticed that the fire in my hand was a midnight black color. I was able to control earth, light, and darkness.

"Perseus I give you my blessing. Do you accept?" Ouranus asked.

"Yes," I replied. Ouranus blasted me with a bluish light. When he was done, I lifted myself up off the ground. I was able to control the air better than Zeus AND Jason. The whole time went on like this. I was able to communicate with monsters from Tartarus, I got wings from Aether, I got increased abilities over water (better than my father) from Pontus and Thalassa, I got the ability to revive someone from Phanes, I got the ability to tell the future from Ananke, I got the ability to control time from Chronus, I got the ability to tell if someone is in love or lying from Eros.

Finally it got to Chaos. "Perseus, my blessing is powerful. Few have been able to live with it. Do you accept?" he asked me.

"I do Lord Chaos," I said as I bowed before him. His blessing was painful. It felt like my skin was being burnt off. When he was finally done, I looked at myself. I was taller and more muscled. I looked at my wings which were now pure black.

"Perseus, you have received a knowledge of weapons and assassinations and battle strategies and immortality from me. Also you have matched if not bested the power of every Olympian and minor god or goddess," Chaos said to me.

"Thank you," I replied to him.

"No, Perseus, thank you. We will give you a few days to get packed and ready to leave."

"Wait! What about my friends?"

"You mean the ones who betrayed you."

"Point taken."

"Goodbye, Perseus."

"Goodbye, Lord Chaos."


	3. Chapter 3 Leaving Them Behind

**You people are lucky. 2 updates because I was feeling bored. Thanks for the reviews you 3. Here's that chapter. I don't own PJO or HoO**

**Chapter 3 Leaving Them Behind**

When I woke up I saw that I was not on Olympus, but instead I was in Cabin 3 at Camp Half-blood. I got up and immediately started packing. I walked outside to go see Nico. As I walked over to the Hades cabin, I saw him just standing there with an apologetic look on his face.

'Perseus, Nico was the only one to stick by your side. He denied godhood, saying he wouldn't betray his friend. Zeus forced it on him,' Chaos spoke into my mind.

'Thanks for the heads up. You could've told me that'd you'd be doing this,' thought back to him. He must have heard me because all I heard was a soft chuckle.

"Hey, Perce," Nico said to me.

"'Sup, Nicky," I said to him, with a smirk on my face.

"Listen, Perce, I'm sorry, but Zeus made me become a-" Nico started to say, but I cut him off.

"Don't worry about it, Nico. Chaos told me what happened."

"Wait, Chaos?"

"Yeah. When I turned down godhood for Hestia and Hades, I woke Chaos up. Now I've got the blessing of every primordial, including Gaia."

"That's why I felt raw power coming off of you."

"Yeah probably. Anyway I'm leaving to be trained by the primordials in a few days, so I came to say bye."

"Bye, man. Hope I see you soon."

~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~

"Percy, you need to get up. There's some news, and Chiron wants us all there to hear it," I heard Conner say from the outside of my cabin.

"I'll be there in a second," I replied. I got up and pulled a shirt on. As I walked out of the cabin, I saw that he amphitheater was packed. I went and sat down next to Conner. About 3 minutes later Chiron walked up on the stage.

"6 out of the 7 heroes have accepted godhood. 5 of them showed an interest in Camp Half-blood. They have decided to release Dionysus of his punishment, and now they are the gods of the camp," Chiron said. Behind him were 5 flashes. Immediately everyone bowed. Everyone but me.

"You're supposed to bow to gods, demigod," Annabeth said. She looked a little different. Her eyes seemed darker.

"I don't bow to those who betray me," I reply calmly.

"You know, being leaders of this camp allows us to kick whoever we want out, right? Perseus Jackson, you are banished from Camp Half-blood," Frank said to me.

"Calm down giant, baby-faced, Chinese, Canadian man. You realize that if you kick me out I won't come back to help. You will fight wars without me."

"We can handle it ourselves," Piper replied.

"You're all gonna betray me like this? Hazel, I was one of your first friends at Camp Jupiter. Frank, I helped you ask Hazel out. Piper, I gave you relationship advice for Jason. Leo, I helped you sail the Argo II. Annabeth, I fell into TARTARUS for YOU," I said. At that I walked away. 'Chaos, come pick me up from camp,' I thought. I sent a huge fireball up into the air. I heard screams and people running and panicking. I smirked and then I disappeared from Camp Half-Blood for forever. Or for what I thought was forever.


	4. Chapter 4 The New Assassin

**Chapter 4 The New Assassin**

"Chaos I have a question for you," I said timidly. He told me to treat him like a father, but that's a little hard to do. He CHAOS.

"Ask away, Perseus."

"Why did my friends look different?"

"That was their pride in them. The power has corrupted them. They think they are better than everything and everyone."

"Oh. And why wasn't Jason with them?"

"After he saw how they acted, he didn't want anything to do with them. He broke up with Piper. He spends time searching the Earth with Nico and Thalia. They're looking for you."

"Oh."

"Now, you start your training from me."

~~~10 Years Later~~~3 Years for Percy~~~

I was running across the rooftops of Chaos' palace. He's called a meeting for his generals and higher-ups in his army. I'm his personal assassin. He sends me on missions to random planets to kill a drug dealer or a murderer. The one place he doesn't send me, though, is Earth.

"Percy, I have some grave news my son," Chaos said to me. "There's been demititans rising against the gods. They're attempting to do the same as Kronos tried to do."

"Okay, what does this have to do with me?" I replied.

"You are have to go back to Earth. Specifically Camp Olympus," he told me.

"Camp Olympus?"

"They merged Camp Half-blood and Camp Jupiter."

"I'm not going back! I refuse to go back!"

"You will go back but you do not have to reveal yourself. I will give you clothes that will help conceal your face. Only you will be able to pull the hood down."

"I will not go back to that horrible place."

"You will and that's final. The demititans will attack tomorrow. You will appear then. That is final."

"Fine! I'll go back tomorrow."

"Good the Olympians have been informed that an assassin will arrive at camp. They've made a Chaos cabin for you to stay in. Now go get ready."

When I got back to my room there were hoodies and robes. I slipped one on and went for a run. Normally the hood would've fallen off already, but it stayed on. I wonder what a shock the campers would see when I returned. I can't wait to see the faces on those gods when I show up. I decided to show myself right after the battle. I would save them, then give them heart attacks.

~~~Time skip to the battle~~~

I sat up in Thalia's tree. I could hear the footsteps of the demititans. It would only be a few moments before I could see them. As they crested the hill I saw that Perses, the titan of destruction, was leading them. He must have sensed the power coming off of me, because he saw me immediately. I sat there as I saw him enter the camp. The new gods have done horrible. I watched demigod after demigod fall. Now it was my time to shine. I jumped off the tree and spread my wings. As I flew over the battlefield, I tried to look for Perses. I spotted him attacking Leo. Every fireball he threw Perses caught it and threw it back at him.

"Hey, Perses!" I shouted. He spun around and looked up at me. I swooped down with my sword, Anaklusmos, and made a slash across his chest. He blocked it immediately. I slowed down time so I could get a few hits on him. When I released my time spell, Leo attacked him from behind. He set his hammer on fire and swung it at Perses head. It didn't kill him but it stunned him. This was my chance to kill him. As Perses got distracted by Leo, I swung at his leg. I guess I should mention I made some modifications to Riptide. Now, depending on the temperature outside, it will be extremely hot or extremely cold. It is December right now, so Riptide literally froze Perses' leg and shattered it. As Perses fell to his knee I swung my sword at his head. It landed a few feet away.

I surveyed the battle around me. There were many demigods and demititans lying around dead or dying. I walked up to one and recognized Dakota, Roman son of Bacchus. He was staring up at the sky with a blank look on his face. I walked over and placed my hand on his forehead. I muttered a few words in Greek and he jumped up and aimed his sword at me.

"Who are you?" he said.

"Yeah, who are you?" Leo said as my former friends surrounded me.

"You want to know who I am? My name has been violated by you five. My name is the name of the first son of Poseidon in 50 years. My name is the name of the boy who killed the Minotaur. The boy who killed Medusa, defeated Ares when he was 12, retrieved Zeus master bolt," I said.

"That can't be!"

"I sailed the Sea of Monsters, defeated the Hydra, escaped Polyphemus, held the sky for Lady Artemis, navigated the Labyrinth, co-defeater of the Titan lords Hyperion, Kronos, and now Perses. I am savior of Olympus, praetor of Rome, sailer of the Argo II, slayer of giants, defeated Gaia with the help of his friends, who in turn left him. I am the assassin of Chaos. I am the betrayed. I am Percy Jackson," I said as I flipped my hood down.


	5. Notice

**I need someone to do the cover art of this story and then I need a beta reader. If any one can do that email me . Please someone, anyone, thanks.**


	6. Chapter 5 The Training Session

**Chapter 5 The Training Session**

"I am Percy Jackson," I said. All around there was a collective gasp.

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth shout. She started running at me. I used a power Pontus taught me and vapor traveled behind her. "What's wrong Percy? Afraid to hug your girlfriend?"

I went off on her at this. "GIRLFRIEND? GIRLFRIEND? ANNABETH CHASE YOU ARE ANYTHING BUT MY GIRLFRIEND OR EVEN MY FRIEND." I was yelling at the top of my lungs.

"I thought my brother died the day before I got to camp," I heard a voice whisper behind me. I turned around and saw my half-brother Mark. He's a good guy but sometimes fails to get serious.

"No, I was betrayed by those 5. They banished me from camp. Chaos found me and took me in. There are 2 reasons I'm back at this camp. 1 is to help in the war. 2 is to recruit demigods into my personal fighting force. Will, Nico, Malcolm, Jason, Thalia, Connor and Travis, Chris, Clarrisse, Katie, Lou Ellen, Mark, and Reyna, I will meet you at the arena at 6 a.m. If I find anyone else I will fight them myself. Any questions?" I asked and immediately regretted. Annabeth's hand was raised. " Yes, Chase?"

"Why didn't you choose us? We are obviously more powerful than any of them," she said.

"I chose them because they aren't prideful and don't think they're better than everyone else. They can handle power. You can't. That's it! No more questions. Goodnight."

~~~~~~~Time Skip 6 a.m. Training Arena~~~~~~~~

"Glad to see everyone's here," I said. "Now, gods, get out!" I said none of them moved from where they were standing in the back. "Ohh! I was hoping this would happen. I challenge you to a duel. All of you." I smiling so widely because all my anger would be released.

"Okay, Jackson, you asked for it!" Leo said as his hands lit on fire. I already knew how this was gonna happen. Leo was gonna attack first, while Piper used her charm speak on me. If that didn't work Hazel was gonna sneak up behind me while Frank fought in front of me as a dragon. If that fails then it was Annabeth against me. Easy take down.

I decided I was gonna attack Frank first and set them off guard. Leo started throwing fire balls. I began redirecting them towards Frank. The minute they hit him he was out. Next was Piper trying to charm speak me. I snuck inside her head and started banging around. She passed out. I vapor traveled behind Leo and Hazel. Two quick hits and they were out. Last was Annabeth. I decided I might as well have a little fun. I would go in for quick hits on her. Finally she had enough and charged at me. I simply side stepped and disarmed her. I tripped her up with the dagger in my hand and fell down. The dagger landed in her stomach. I twisted it a bit before pulling it out. This was by far the easiest battle I've had. "Now leave," I said. I flashed them out. "I have a special surprise for those of you joining me. These are my lieutenants," I said as people stepped out of the shadows. They had hoods and helmets covering their faces. "Well why don't you introduce yourselves."

"I am ...

**An:/ Who are Percy's lieutenants? Find out next week! Sorry my chapters are so short.**


End file.
